Wicked WR&H
by nyx372040
Summary: Faith thinks about he rfellow emplies at Wolf Ram and Heart!


**WICKED WR&H**

I don't think anyone's ever thought about big this building is, it's pretty damn big for a law firm. It's all expensive with the wood and the necro-something tinted glass. Wolf Ram and Heart is L.A.'s only supernatural law firm and we deal with some nasty stuff but the weirdest thing about the place is the friggen' employee's! We got a vampires, demons, kids of vamps, werewolves, demons, vampires, humans, slayer and oh yeah more vampires!

We'll start form the top, the big guy Angel. I dunno where I'd be without him, he saved me and made me realize that life really was worth living not only that but when I got out of prison yeah we'll stick with that. I saved his vampire ass yeah me but not the point after the whole mess in Sunny D was over he let me come back here and now I have this kick ass job and the coolest digs I've had since the May- well nuff about me, Angel doses have his hellish side damn right he doses, it's name is Angelus! It's a name to remember 'cos if you meet him well you'll be pushin' up daises. Aside form that downside there's the other side effect Angel's gotta be super serious twenty four seven. So he's all broody and he dresses like it big coat man he loves that coat, black mainly black not that there's anything wrong with that! The one thing I don't get is why chicks still dig him, there always drooling over my boy and he can't even notice 'sept if there blonde like B or now like Darla. I remember when that stinken' demon resurrected her Angel had just got his son back with some new memories then he gets Queenie (Darla) back too aren't they the perfect couple just clear out when they fight!

Then there's Darla herself and this girl is wicked and best thing is I get access to he killer wardrobe and she borrows my stuff to but not the point. Darla has like seventy pairs of boots and don't get me started on the bloody heels! Don't get me wrong Darla my be tiny but whoa! She can kick butt. She keeps Angel and Spike in line and has every male in the house drooling I've never had competition before. We hit L.A's choice clubs all the time (on Angel's cash of course) dancing our asses off with a couple of studs. Darla understands the meaning of 'get some then get gone'.

One girl who will never understand is Fred man she reminds me of red! Fred is into all that nerd stuff that no one else understands but it sometimes saves your life. After about three months Fred gave up explaining it to me and now she just doses it. She is a nerd but she's so sweet, she helped me when I came here being' nice and all that I remember when I gone back to Sunny Dale to say goodbye and get my stuff well B yeah she gave me a hard rap and it pissed me off but it hurt so I was mooching around when Fred but down a two mugs of hot chocolate down in front of me and told me that 'chocolate makes me feel all better, do you wanna talk' she was shaking and all but she wouldn't move. Angel started to train a while back but there were a few problems that the big guy forgot like women have boobs and they sometimes get in the way so you have to go around them so now we both train her. It feels weird helpin' someone to help save themselves.

Fred other asset is my black G-man Gunn, he is my boy with all his move and kick ass axe! Still can't believe that they turned him into a layer Gunn but he still has the streets in him that's for damn sure. I mean he kicks evil butt with the rest of us and he even let's me uses his hub-cap axe man Gunn rules. The only time that I've seen him cry is when they're daughter Alanna was born he cried like a baby then demons attacked and damn that was a show!

Spike well what I say about bleach boy, not much that's what he hasn't changed and he isn't worth that much. He doses prove for some entertainment when he pisses Angel off though damn that's funny.

Then there's Angel new receptionist Nina bloody hell what does the big guy see in blondes! She's all right but she still shakes when she sees me and she a little too artsy for my taste. A leats she has a bairn unlike Harmony man I never thought that Spike would stoop that low to sire Harmony. Anyhow, Nina is a werewolf so man can she get P.M.S and sometimes she doesn't quite mange to get all the fur off her threads.

The other one that can get grumpy is Conner, the poor kid he got new memories and he still stares at my fine ass! Well it could be because of the leather, anyway the langue like me slang goes right over the boy high head (beanstalk like his daddy). Conner can kill just about anything but he wants to run and hide when he meets a girl. When Dawn came to stay Conner was stuttering and blabbering what a sight! Dawn still dates him though go figure.

I gotta save the weirdest till last, Lorne The green singing machine. He is so sweet but no matter what he does there's no why that I'm singing anything! Lorne's constant laughs I mean have you seen he wardrobe he has all of those suits in colour order if have was human I'd swear blind he was gay. Lorne's only crossed me once he makes these little nicknames for all of us ('Angel cakes" Damn!). He called me 'fire cracker' no one calls me that! He learned quickly though probably because I broke his jaw…..

I nearly forgot that some people don't know who I am. My name is Faith Lehane and I am the vampire slayer at Wolf Rom and Heart, I'm dating an ex-school principal (my baby Wood!) and now I really am Five by Five.


End file.
